


The Finest Kind

by MillaMo



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Phone Calls, just cute fluff for some folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillaMo/pseuds/MillaMo
Summary: A Love Letter A Day Keeps The Doctor Away
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Finest Kind

To say that BJ was ecstatic to find a letter to Hawk packaged neatly alongside his own from his wife was an understatement. Over the past months, Hawkeye and Peg had begun to write to one another, sharing stories about BJ and becoming closer between each letter. Hawkeye had also noticed that his wife had started writing what were effectively  _ love letters _ to Hawkeye who had found it so sweet that he’d had flowers sent to Peg. BJ was more than ecstatic. He was  _ content _ .

This letter was no different, making Hawkeye smile his small, genuine smile. This time Peg had told Hawkeye how lovely his humour was, and how excited she was to hear his voice (between the two, they’d arranged to have a phone call that week, and BJ had only heard about it that day). In return, Hawkeye began to write a reply about how excited he was to meet Peg when it was all over, and how he was very grateful for the lovely drawing Erin had sent (BJ teared up a little about the genuine joy Hawkeye showed when he saw the drawing but only he needed to know that).

* * *

Hearing her voice again made BJ fall even further in love with his wonderful wife, and the same seemed to apply to Hawkeye who was at that very moment gushing about Peg. The feeling, it seemed, was very much mutual, because as soon as Hawkeye handed the phone over to BJ Peg was gushing over Hawkeye. In other words, it could not have gone better, his partners acting as though they had known each other a lifetime. BJ had always thought they’d have got on, both so similar in ways the two most likely did not realise. He was glad to have found someone like Hawkeye, who somehow made everything even  _ better _ , like the final piece of a puzzle, falling into place. He really was one of a kind.  _ The finest kind. _

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! If you're feeling up to it I'd love some comments, ty


End file.
